The importance of genetic engineering has increased in recent years because of an enormous progress in the applied methods, because it is predictable that not only the production of protein/peptide active substances, but also the transfection of cells with stable genes as a laboratory tool and ultimately the introduction of genes in cells as a remedy for gene defects will be highly relevant to the therapy of numerous diseases.